CP - September, 2386
This page chronicles posts #15451-15570 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2386. *CP - August, 2386 *CP - October, 2386 Mirror Universe Plots First Week Before the games starting, mISKANDER NASSIR decides that he will purchase his niece from the other side, SORAYA AL-KHALID and gives her to mBENJAMIN WOLFE in hopes he will be more of a man once he does. Taking SORAYA back to his quarters, mBENJAMIN is at a loss of what to do with the girl and gets upset when she starts to baby him. Calling for his mother mTANIA NASSIR comes in to try and defuse the situation. Second Week En route to mBetazed for the games, mBENJAMIN WOLFE and mISKANDER NASSIR have a frank discussion about his lack of interest in sex with SORAYA AL-KHALID. Hoping to convince his son, he threatens to make him watch but mBenjamin relents, pretending to know what to do and leave with the girl into their rooms. Finally at the planet, mBENJAMIN seeks out ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) to talk about the games, asking to not be put with the machine. What Onel takes from it, however, is that mBen isn’t as loyal to the Emissary as it may once have been thought. Third Week Coming back from mBetazed, mBENJAMIN WOLFE gets into a conversation with his mother mTANIA NASSIR about Soraya and how he doesn’t want her but his own mother. mTania explains to him that she is unable to have children and that he needs to move on. More people start to arrive including mCYDJA DAMAR who is more than happy to get into ONEL’s face about the coming events. Fourth Week During the first fights, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and mMARGIANNE SAVOI are there watching in their box when mCYDJA DAMAR arrives. She insists on being in the box with them and makes a bet that her man can best one of his. They do so and mERON BERN in disguise wins with the help of mRAYLON EVEK. When Onel goes down to congratulate, he is more than shocked to see it is mBern and doesn’t quite believe it all – as mCydja claims he is a God reborn. ONEL (ERON) later demands from ARIEL-1 that he requires proof of life because he doesn’t believe that the man was really mBern. On the mCardassian ship, ARIEL-1 waits for mERON where he has been watching her. When he confronts the machine, he hopes to learn from her, but is thwarted; instead, he just offers a sample and Ariel-1 leaves before trouble starts. When ARIEL-1 finishes her diagnosis, she tells a shocked ONEL (ERON) that it is, indeed, mBern. He double checks with his own DNA before he believes it, allowing the machine to know he is really Eron Bern. Deep Space Five Plots Fourth Week Back from their trip to Bajor to drop off Chairo, N’LANI DHAJA prepares a picnic for KITAAN DHOW, ELLIANA DHAJA, ADDIYAH DHAJA, JESSE DHOW and the twins. For Kitaan and Elliana’s birthday she offers them some well thought out gifts. #09 September, 2386 #09 September, 2386 #09 September, 2386